This invention relates generally to a quick coupler for attaching material handling tools to an earth working machine, and more particularly, to a latching mechanism for the quick coupler.
In recent years, quick couplers have become commonly used for detachably connecting work tools, for example, buckets, to earth working machines, such as backhoes, excavators and loaders. Such quick couplers are advantageous because they allow a machine operator to change from one work tool to another. Thus, the use of a quick coupler makes the machine much more versatile.
Manually actuated quick couplers typically include a latching mechanism that utilizes a threaded fastener. Since the threaded portion of the fastener typically extends the length of the fastener, the machine operator wastes a great deal of time and energy wrenching the fastener its entire length to engage or disengage the latching mechanism of the quick coupler. The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems or disadvantages associated with the prior art.
One aspect of the present invention provides an apparatus for coupling a tool to a machine, comprising: a pair of plates, having a base mounted therebetween, pivotally connected to an extension of the machine; an opening within a first end of the pair of plates; and a latching mechanism partially disposed within the opening of the plates for securely fastening the machine to a bracket of the tool, wherein the latching mechanism further includes at least one fastener having a first and a second threaded region, and a non-threaded region between the first and second threaded regions. This aspect provides an earth working machine having a quick coupler adapted to quickly and efficiently engage or disengage a work tool. In particular, a latching mechanism secures the quick coupler to a pair of coupler receiving brackets of the work tool. The latching mechanism comprises of a pair of mounting plates securely fastened between the sides plates of the coupler, and a latch bar having a pair of jackscrew fasteners extending therefrom. The jackscrew fasteners include a first and second threaded region separated by a non-threaded region. The first and second threaded regions of the jackscrew fasteners threadedly engage the mounting plate of the coupler as the jackscrew and the latch bar traverse forward and backward within slots in the plates. The non-threaded region between the first and second threaded regions allow the operator to more quickly bias the jackscrew forward or backward by merely bypassing the small first or second threaded regions of the jackscrew fastener. In other words, the latching mechanism of the coupler may be engaged or disengaged without wrenching the fastener the entire length of the fastener, as is conventional.
The second general aspect of the present invention provides a latching mechanism of a coupling device for coupling a machine to a tool comprising: a mounting device affixed to a first end of a pair of plates of a coupling device; a latch bar slidably mounted within an opening of the pair of plates; and at least one fastener secured within at least one opening of the latch bar, adapted to threadedly engage the mounting device, wherein the fastener includes at least two threaded regions separated by a non-threaded region. This aspect provides a latching mechanism for the coupling device having similar advantages as those associated with the first general aspect.
The third general aspect of the present invention provides a fastener for a coupling device 20 for coupling a machine to a tool comprising: a first threaded region; a second threaded region; and a non-threaded region between the first and second threaded regions. This aspect provides a jackscrew fastener having similar advantages as those associated with the first general aspect.
The fourth general aspect of the present invention provides a machine comprising: a tool coupled to a coupling device of the machine, wherein the coupling device includes a fastener having a first and a second threaded region, separated by a non-threaded region. This aspect provides similar advantages as those associated with the first general aspect.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following more particular description of preferred embodiments of the invention.